rainy days of a wilted leaf
by lancer081292
Summary: prototype chapter. shaken from the tree he called home, this wilted leaf established new life to find out what happend to his old.


Rainy days of a wilted leaf

Rain poured out from the darkened night sky, an aura of choking dread spilling out from the darkness as a weighted shadow bounced through the tree is followed by four more. It was a hunt the prey running from the predators. A light peaking through shot a glance at the prey, revealing flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. While the blonde ignored the light, the predators chose to avoid it. Speeding through the forest the invaders disturbed barely a tree.

The blonde turned midair to face his would be killers to initiate a final fight, trapped between the ravine and the readying weapons of the predators. The blade of a ninja-to protruded out of the shadows speeding forward only to clash against a short blade protruding from the top of their victim's wrist, the shadowed blonde quickly brought the wrist blade closer with the predator catching him off balance. in a display of blinding speed he rotated his blade to a horizontal position and cut through the clashing blade and into the chest of the of the opposing shadow stretching the wound through its shoulder a quick and effective kill. Before the body could even start falling blades protruded at awkward angles almost ending the blonde's retaliation but in a feat of awe-inspiring dexterity he twisted and contorted his body just enough to avoid wounds that would have obliterated any chance he had in this fight.

Adrenaline fighting the dizzying feeling of blood loss, the blonde kicked the body away and started motioning with his hands and after a seconds brought his right hand to his mouth his index finger and thumb making a circle and his other fingers pointing upwards he yelled "fire style: fire ball jutsu" and blew. His breath ignited in flame as it traveled through the makeshift circle of his fingers and engulfed the shadowy predators. He turned and ran not even looking back knowing the jutsu only stunned them and they would be right behind him soon enough.

The blonde burst out of the forest onto the Cliffside drenched in the light of the moon revealing him self entirely. He was an average height about 5'9 and his skin was a light tan, his golden blonde hair a mess of spikes with spike ridden braided ponytail. He was wearing a black t-shirt over a mesh undershirt, over that he wore a long white hiori. He wore black silk pants with bandaging on his right thigh and a blue holster with ringed handles poking out over the bandaging, belted to his pants is a tan pack. The bandaging over his calves tightened and his navy sandals dug into the ground as he readied himself to do the insane.

The shadows flexed signaling the arrival of the four foes, the predators slowly stalked towards their cornered prey, confident for victory, Their confidence was there single mistake and the cornered blonde took advantage of it. As the shadows stepped towards them, a sizzling sound was heard one the predators knew all to well; they jumped towards the forest to get out of the way as explosions travel around the Cliffside.

The entire Cliffside broke off in shards carrying the blonde with them as he screamed in shock. A few minutes later one the former predators walked over to the broken Cliffside and looked down, seeing only a pile of rubble it relaxed as it fell to the ground and bathed in the moonlight, finally revealing its features. It was wearing all black for the most part, a mesh shirt and pants with double-strapped boots and a pair of gloves. On its shins and arms were neutral gray guards and covering his torso was and matching neutral gray vest. The only skin showing is the shoulders; on the left one was a strange dark blue tattoo of a circle cut in half with blade shapes pointing in opposite directions. Covering its face, leaving only brown spiked hair was a white porcelain mask in the shape of a cat. " hey, he is dead lets rest up for the night and inform the hunters of the kill" it spoke in a gruff voice revealing his gender.


End file.
